Turbocharger systems are frequently used to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines. In some systems, an electric motor, motor-generator, or other actuator is coupled to the rotational shaft of the turbocharger to broaden the manner in which the turbocharger can be operated. For alternating current (AC) electric motors, the torque or speed of the motor is related to the current provided to the motor. In many applications, input motor current is not directly controlled. For example, pulse-width modulation (PWM) techniques are commonly utilized in combination with an inverter (or another switched-mode power supply) to control the direct current (DC) voltage applied across motor windings in a manner that produces a desired AC current in the motor.
In practice, electrical parasitic elements within electrical circuits are unavoidable due to physical non-idealities. These electrical parasitics can have potentially damaging side effects at higher switching frequencies. For example, when a switching device is switched off and current is prevented from flowing through a parasitic inductance, a corresponding voltage is created within the circuit. This, in turn, may result in voltage ringing or ripple within the DC portion of the electrical system, which can be potentially damaging or compromise operations. While snubber circuits or other components can be added to mitigate the impact of voltage transients or oscillations, these components can increase costs while also potentially complicating circuit layout, packaging, and the like. Other approaches involve modifying switching operations (e.g., soft turn offs, etc.), which can compromise performance or efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize parasitic elements within the DC portion of the electrical system without adding components or modifying switching operation.